


Take a Moment

by beux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Random & Short, Student Bill and Dipper, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beux/pseuds/beux
Summary: "Are you insane..?"The blond smirked, cocking an eyebrow and wiping off the blood that splattered on his cheek. As the guy ran away leaving the girl to watch incredulously, Bill carefully lifted the unconscious boy from the ground and turned to go to the clinic."If I am, what's your point?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> take note that Bill doesn't really get the system in high school (because reasons) 
> 
> also a trigger warning to those who have been bullied in the past. please read to your own extent. :)

Tapping his pen impatiently on the table, the blond sighed as he waited for the instructor to finish her discussion and dismiss the class. Glancing at the clock that signaled there was 5 minutes left of the tedious class, he sighed. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and scanned the room. There were three girls at the back that were murmuring amongst themselves, and he shushed them. One of them giggled lightly and winked back, and the lad rolled his eyes. To be honest, it was actually fun to be a huge heartthrob, but at most days it got pretty annoying, especially since he was already dating someone he was serious about. He shifted his gaze back to the front and rested his chin on his free hand.

Math class wasn’t really as interesting in the second quarter as he had expected, and quite frankly, everything his classmates said was true. Boring lectures, unnecessary assignments that wasn’t even part of the requirements of that certain lesson, projects that would be discarded as soon as it was presented, god. One thing’s for sure, that period of the day was depressing.

Damn, didn’t he have privileges with this? I mean, he WAS class and student council president after all, couldn’t he skip a few classes? What a waste to a good name. Not only that, his duty to patrol the campus to make sure no student was staying too late was a drag. Sometimes.

“Alright, any more questions?” the woman in front inquired tetchily, seeming to be more interested in leaving than staying.

“No ma’am,” the class chorused.

“Very well then. Class dismissed.”

Everyone seemed to let out a breath of relief as the teacher left the room. They all got up from their seats and went about to their business. The blond ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he went to arrange his own things.

“Bill?”

A soft, feminine voice asked. Bill looked back to see the same girl who winked tugging on his shirt and looking up at him playfully. He quirked his lips and turned to face the brunette.

“Oh, hey Hannah,” he greeted. “What’s up?”

….

"What's wrong, Pines? Seems like you're tough enough to humiliate me in the cafeteria, but not tough enough to fight me."

The raven-haired boy known as Draven, laughed as he pushed his already bleeding schoolmate to the ground. Dipper's face collided harshly with the stone pavement, causing an entirely new wave of pain to go through his head. He grunted loudly and rolled to his side to face his opponent.  Staring into those cold blue eyes, he let a single tear drop, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Y-You know.. that I didn't-"

A kick to the stomach interrupted the brunet mid-sentence. He immediately shielded his torso, and groaned in pain. Draven threw another kick to his cheek, and stepped on a wound on his face. The trembling boy was breathing heavily and sobbing by now. His attacker snickered at the pathetic sight of him crying. Slowly, he pressed his foot harder against his cheek, enjoying the whimpers the lad was emitting.

"Take this as a lesson to never embarrassme again.”

He dragged Dipper to get up to his feet and hit his jaw, causing the poor boy to fall bitterly to the ground again.

“Fag. You fucking fag, you deserve to be treated this way.”

Dipper’s eyes had widened when he saw a fairly large stone fall to the floor right in front of him.

“What the,” he coughed, “-fuck..? Are you seriously.. trying to kill me..?”

Draven’s blue eyes leered at him. 

“If only I could.”

Another harsh blow to his back. The boy spat blood and was ready to lose consciousness when Draven was suddenly pulled back and punched square on the jaw by another guy. Dipper’s vision was blurred, but he clearly heard the shrieks of a girl trying to convince someone to stop harming his assaulter. 

The brunet coughed again and squinted. He could faintly make out a slim figure beating up the much larger opponent, with a smaller figure pulling him back. Before blacking out, the last thing he hears is a scream of profanity.

…

"Are you insane..?"

The blond smirked, cocking an eyebrow and wiping off the blood that splattered on his cheek. As the guy ran away leaving the girl to watch incredulously, Bill carefully lifted the unconscious boy from the ground and turned to go to the clinic.

"If I am, what's your point?"

Bill’s eyes glimmered with hate until the attacker slowly disappeared from his sight. 

“Fucking shit kid. Who the hell does he think he is?”

“Bill…”

The blond sighed audibly and turned to face her.

“We’ll talk later. For now, I want you to keep your mouth shut about this, okay? I trust you.”

Hannah nodded, and asked if he needed any help.

“We’ll be fine. Go home and try to forget about all this, alright? Remember, no telling.”

“You have my word.”

They both turned their backs on each other, and Bill proceeded to the clinic. It was a good thing that nobody else was around to see him in his rage, except for her. He looked down on Dipper and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Fucking hell…”

Entering the office, the nurse didn’t look up from her phone to see who came in. She was busy texting someone, and Bill could clearly hear the tapping from a few feet.

“I need some help-“

“School’s over, kid,” she muttered. Bill rolled his eyes and walked closer.

“Really now, Ms. Jade? Can you maybe spare me a few band aids somehow?”

The woman looked up, and after seeing the blood on his face, and the boy he was carrying almost pale, she immediately regretted her earlier statement. Dropping her cell, she sprung from her chair and rushed to get out from her desk.

“Oh my god. What happened? What happened to your face? What’s his name? Go get him to a bed, I’ll bring in a towel and some disinfectants, oh my god I’m so sorry, please hurry-“

“I got it,” the blond said, cutting her off. “Please get an icebag too.”

He made his way to the room where the beds were, and he laid Dipper down on the most comfortable looking one. He sat beside him, and cupped his cheek. Looking down his uniform had a few red stains, but that was the last thing he could’ve cared about. He brushed the hair out of the brunet’s face, and forced himself to hold back angry tears.

“Why did he do this…”

The nurse barged in with a tray full of bandages, towels, ice bags, medicine, and a glass of water. She set the tray on the table and wanted Bill to go outside for a few minutes, but he refused.

“I won’t disturb you, I promise.”

She sighed. “Fine. I’ll let you stay, but you should go drink some water first and tend to your black eye.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t,” she responded, tossing him an ice bag and sending him out to go replenish himself. He groaned and complied.

Meanwhile, the nurse tended to Dipper’s wounds, and wondered what such awful thing could’ve been done to the poor boy that made him unconscious. She saw that there was even bleeding on his torso, so she unbuttoned his uniform and cleaned the cuts there.

“This might take a while.”

.....

“Promise me you’ll tell me when things go wrong?”

He was almost crying, and it broke my heart. He rarely ever shows these kinds of emotions, even to me, and I felt like I would be betraying him if I didn’t agree. I held his hands and squeezed them tightly.

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” I sighed, smiling to lighten up the mood. He took in a deep breath and pulled me closer. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

He always did feel like home. 

.....

“Come on, please wake up.”

Warm tears slid down his cheeks, and he immediately wiped them away. Holding the ice bag on the brunet’s eye, he was slightly nervous because he hasn’t woken up and it’s been an hour; not to mention it was getting dark already.

“Come on kid, you can do it.”

The boy’s head made a slight jerk, and Bill’s eyes widened. It took a few minutes before the lad had come to completely. He felt his heart pound against his chest when Dipper coughed twice and blinked several times before opening his mouth to say something.

“Ugh…

I…”

Bill placed a finger on his lips to shush him. He got the glass of water and helped him drink. The fear that stirred inside him was replaced with disappointment, and exasperation. He watched as Dipper took in the cold liquid and swallowed painfully.

He didn’t say anything. He just held the ice bag to his eye and examined the marks on his face.

“Bill…?” Dipper choked out, in which the blond nodded to.

“I…”

His gaze fell to his bandaged hands, and exposed (and bandaged) torso. He blinked to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Looking up, he saw Bill with red, puffy eyes, making the situation slightly more unbelievable.

“You’re real?” he asked, reaching out to touch his face. Bill pulled back when he attempted to cup his cheek, and Dipper knew he was in deep shit.

He didn’t say anything after that. He just held the hand the blond was using to keep the bag on his eye, and drew patterns using his thumb on the back of his hand.

.

.

.

After minutes of painful silence, the brunet decided to break the ice.

“I’m sorry.”

Bill made him sit up and helped him when he struggled to. When he was seated, the blond looked at him dead in the eye before speaking up. 

“Why?”

Dipper gulped.

“You know I don’t like worrying you.”

“Worrying me? Is it really more important to sacrifice your health and safety rather than mine?”

“You’re important too, you know. I can’t just risk getting you hurt in that kind of situation. Besides, he had nothing to do with you. You don’t even know what happened,” Dipper retorted weakly.

“Enlighten me then.”

The brunet coughed, making him instinctively rub his back, but the boy winced.

“He hit there too…?”

Bill slowly got up and made Dipper hold the ice bag first before checking his wounds. He felt his fingertips trace against his back ever so lightly, and it sent shivers down his spine.

“Fuck…”

“Why?”

Bill sat down. “Mind telling me your story?”

Dipper quirked his lips and sighed.

“It was lunch time, and I was walking to my usual seat when he bumped into me..

Draven, I mean. I got juice and ketchup because of my burger all over his shirt and pants, and all of his friends laughed at him.

I apologized so many times, but he didn’t listen. He grabbed my collar and told me that we’ll finish the conversation later, and stormed off.”

Bill snorted. “How petty was that?”

“He did look like he pissed himself the whole day,” the brunet muttered, chuckling a little. “And I felt guilty about it-“

“But that’s still really fucking pathetic. He can clean or change his clothes almost instantly, but any damage you could’ve taken from his beating would take a lot of time to heal.”

“I know.”

“And you broke the promise.”

“… 

…

…

…

…

I know. I’m sorry.”

Bill closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Dipper hung his head guiltily, and Bill lightly took his chin and gently tilted it to make him look at him. He blinked away tears of anger, struggling because of his swollen eye. The brunet understood what he was trying to say.

“I didn’t want to look pathetic and call for help either, you know.”

“It’s an unfair fight, Pine Tree. Don’t ever get yourself into that mess again.”

“…”

“Take a moment to think that I’m always here for you.”

“…”

“Please.”

“Easy for you to say,” Dipper replied. “You’re mister SSC president, and you have control over others.”

“Pft. As if that title even has a meaning anymore.”

Bill respired and gave him a small smile. With his free hand, he poked his nose upwards, causing his lip to go up to expose his front teeth and his nostrils look wider. Dipper smirked, eventually giggling when Bill stayed in that position longer.

“There’s that smile I love so much,” he uttered, chuckling himself. 

“You remind me of Waddles,” Dipper replied snickering.

“I know. Didn’t I tell you a million times that the little stinker and I are cousins?”

The brunet laughed and made a motion to hug him. Bill dropped the bag and did his best not to accidentally hurt him, and they were okay. Dipper clutched onto him and let out upset tears.

“I’m sorry-“

“Shh,” Bill cooed. “Crying’s useless, you’ll lose the water you just drank.”

Dipper sniffed and pulled away to wipe his tears. He winced when he unintentionally rubbed his black eye, and Bill stopped him.

“We have tissues, you know,” he chuckled, grabbing a wipe and lightly dabbing it where the tears were. Dipper smiled and thanked him.

“Is he awake, Bill?” the nurse suddenly called from outside.

“He’s just fine, Ms. Jade, I got him.”

“Alright, well, I already contacted his parents to come pick him up okay? You best be going home.”

“Just a minute.”

Dipper pouted at the news, and Bill grinned.

How does he still manage to be cute in his state?

“Jeez, if only you weren’t injured, I would’ve pinched your cheeks right about now,” he said. Dipper stuck his tongue out and Bill laughed, knowing how much he hates that habit of his. 

“I’m kidding, Pine Tree. But remember what I said, alright? I’m here.”

Dipper nodded, and Bill planted a delicate kiss on his bruised forehead. The brunet grabbed his hands and squeezed them feebly.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of fun writing this piece, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
